A Kiss on Angel's Wings
by my-cookie
Summary: Life long lost. Words long held in. Feelings long compressed. ONESHOT FIRST FANFIC NxM


**Disclaimer: I Do Not own Gakuen Alice or any of the characters...please don't think I do.**

ONE SHOT + MY FIRST FIC

**A Kiss On Angel Wings**

Mikan awoke to a rainy day with no sun. It was prefect weather to fit her mood. Her eyes stung with tears remembering this very day 4 years ago when she was 15. She could still feel the very feelings she felt back then. The memory shone so clear in her head. She could recall every word he spoke to her and every word she thought of saying back but never got the chance to.

_Mikan ran as fast as she could into the forest yelling for Natsume every time her foot touched the soggy mud. She stumbled and tripped many times but she continued to search for him._

_Persona came to her the night before explaining how she would never see Natsume again due to a mission that required him to use the last of his life because Mikan refused to work for the Dangerous Ability class._

_Ever since then Mikan has been searching endlessly in vain. _

_"Natsume answer me!!" She called as she fell over again. "Please...thats all I ask." She felt as if she was going to collapse._

_"Mi-mikan." She heard a low voice say from the shadows. The voice sound pain filled._

_"Natsume!" She cried as she crawled in the direction of the voice. There she saw him. His clothes covered in mud and blood. Dried blood covered his mouth. His eyes looked so dark, it was like they belonged to a doll. He tried to get up but the action was in vain._

_Mikan felt her breathing double and more and more tears flowed from her swollen eyes. A sharp pain grew in her chest. She tried to speak but only cries came out when she opened her mouth._

_"Mikan...I'm sorry. I won't be able to protect you anymore." He raised his hand to the side of her face and made her look at him. "Mikan, please don't cry. I did this to protect you from Persona. Mikan, look at me." He paused to take a breath. "Mikan...I...love you."_

_She stared at him for an unmeasurable moment. All the words she wanted to say ran back and forth in her head but she couldn't find her voice to tell him. Then, with out a word from Mikan, Natsume's hand fell from Mikan's cheek to the cold wet ground and finally Mikan could speak again._

_"Natsume?" She asked slowly. "Natsume stop playing this isn't funny!" She lifted her hand to his face. "Natsume! Natsume wake up! This is just a joke right! Hurry and wake up!!" She began to shake him. Although she kept telling him to stop joking she knew that this was real._

"If only I could go back to that time." She whispered to herself, voice cracking. She longed for just a few more moments with him. Just long enough to tell him the words running through her mind every minuet of every day. The words that have never left her lips.

"Why??" She cried out as the tears broke free and flowed endlessly down her face. "Why was he taken from me??"

"Natsume! I need you!" She cried towards the heavens. She felt like she could finally say what she couldn't say back then in the forest and she felt that he would hear her.

Somewhere in her heart she knew that Natsume was still watching out for her and still listening for her answer. She took three deep breaths as an effort to stop her tears and steady her voice.

"Natsume...I love you. I've loved you back then and I love you now." Then suddenly she was back to that time so many years ago face to face with Natsume.

"Thank you, Mikan. Even though I'm gone your feelings still remained." He pulled her into a warm embrace. "Mikan, I love you."

Mikan pulled back to look him in the face. His eyes weren't the same cold eyes they were when they met. He didn't wear a scowl when he looked at her. Instead his lips formed a small shy smile. Slowly she closed her eyes and brought her face towards his.

Natsume met her lips half way. He brought his arms around her pulling her closer and deepening the kiss. She responded by wrapping her arms around his neck. He held her close as long as possible but he began to fade away. Mikan's eyes filled with tears again. Tears of pain because she was losing him again but also tears of joy knowing that he stilled loved her even in death.

When Mikan opened her eyes again she was alone in her room but the warmth of his lips against hers and his arms around her still remained.

"Natsume...I'll love you until the day I die. No...I'll love you even after the day I die. Just like you still love me. Thank you Natsume."

**A/N: ALL DONE. SORRY ITS SHORT!! PLZ REVIEW!! CUZ IF YOU DO I'LL LUV YOU!**


End file.
